


Dinner and a Performance

by IRLspikespiegel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Chefs, Dirty Talk, Emetophilia, F/M, Food Metaphors, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kimono, Licking, Lolicon, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Tongue-in-cheek, Undressing, Vomiting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLspikespiegel/pseuds/IRLspikespiegel
Summary: Poor Hiyoko needs help with her kimono so she can go pee, and the only person around is Teruteru. Will he be able to untie her in time?
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 45
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is in memory of the chatting website, wolfing. i figured since wolfkodi, (which you can look up his username and find him on everything) would find this very hot and pleasing since he likes to diddle little kids. thank you wolfkodi, and thank you wolfing.

"Waaaahh!! Someone help me untie my kimono!!"

Hiyoko yelped, as she held her hands over her crotch area and hunched over. Drinking too many sodas in the morning as breakfast will bite you eventually. The dancer's trusty friend Mahiru wasn't around, and neither was her pig Mikan to even attempt helping. The only person around was the perverted, filthy chef, Teruteru. Hiyoko winced as she saw that he was her only option. To tell the truth, Hiyoko smells like ass. Complete shit. Hiyoko, being unable to untie and tie her kimono back on to shower has led to her having some rancid odors that she desperately tries to cover up with the perfume and body mists from the island store. Slightly hesitant, Hiyoko called out the chef's name as she saw him across the cottages. "T... Teruteru..!!" The dancer cried. "Hm?" The chef turned his head to see one of his smaller peers, not big enough to be a meal but more of a snack; perhaps just a taste sample. "Ah, Hiyoko!" He exclaimed, making his way towards her as he waved. "It's a wonderful morning on this island, isn't it? the air is warm like the finest gourmet dish fresh out of the oven or the warmth of a body that is to be eaten, in another way." He purred, making his daily flirting. Saionji's face recoiled as she, unfortunately, had to hear one of his attempts of getting between her legs. "Hnngh, I didn't call you here to be dirty with me!! I called you here because I need help!" "Help? Well, how may I help my dear m'lady?" He offered, looking at her with a curious gaze- but totally not looking at her small perky chest or anything. "Well, Mahiru is somewhere else and.. I really need help getting out of my kimono! Please!" Hiyoko's lip pouted. "And, I'm not trying to make this weird!! So don't try doing your shitty nasty stuff on me!" Teruteru, being the pervert he is, made an expression of intrigue, and arousal. "Oh, please, please. There's nothing to worry about, I am rather.. delicate, with the delicacies." He placed his hand softly on Hiyoko's stomach, which made her flinch from her sensitive, full, bladder. "Now, may we go to your cottage? or perhaps, mine? Either way, somewhere where we can get to the business." Teruteru hinted. Hiyoko led him to her cottage, because why would she want to go to some freaks instead? He probably has cumstains on the wall. 

When they entered the cottage, Hanamura was surprised by how dirty it was. He always expected a woman to be clean, and smell nice. Like how Sonia smells like warm, freshly baked milk bread. Or, how Akane smells like musty, dirty sweat. The two scents are fairly apart in comparison, however were both a pleasant scent to him. "So!" Hiyoko barked, interrupting Teruteru's lewd thoughts. "The reason I needed you to untie me is because I need to pee! So, when you untie me and take my skirt off, look away!" She ordered, making sure to keep the chef in check. "Oh, yes ma'am..!" Teruteru's voice shuddered, as the two went to the bathroom. Once the door closed behind the two, he already had his hands on her waist, where the knot was. "Now, all I need is to untie.. here?" Hiyoko didn't respond as she was quivering, the pee in her bladder was pressuring inside her. It was any time now that she could wet herself, and was relying on him to get her out in time. Teruteru made sure he was as delicate as he could be. He messed with the tied knot on her kimono until it came loose; the feeling made him imagine as if he was unclamping a woman's bra. But it made him think, does Hiyoko wear a bra? Are Hiyoko's breasts big enough to even need to wear a bra? Out of curiosity and a sense of freedom, his hands made their way up Hiyoko's chest. The dancer was too focused on not peeing all over herself and the chef to notice where his hands were going. Teruteru's breath became heavy as he finally, was able to touch his first pair of tits for the first time. And with one, simple, grope.. 

Saionji gasped as she felt a warm, wetness leak all over her crotch, and down her legs. Teruteru's eyes widened, watching the mess happen. The fresh pee ran down her legs and on the floor, and even some got on the chef's apron. Her eyes welted up in embarrassment as she humiliated herself. "My, my.." Teruteru said in surprise. Pee wasn't on the top of his kink list, but that doesn't mean he wasn't up for it. "Now you really need this kimono off, don't you?" Hiyoko pouted and made a whine of frustration. "Lard ass! Now we're both covered in piss because you were too slow! Undress me so I can shower!!" She demanded. However, Teruteru wasn't liking the words coming out of her mouth. He felt as though spoiled brats like her deserved punishment. "Lard ass?" He repeated back. "Is that really what you should say to someone after wetting yourself? You know Hiyoko, I could tell everybody what just happened here." Hiyoko gulped, hearing his threat. "W-Why? Please don't tell anyone!" Her voice shook as she was on the verge of tears. "Oh, don't worry," Teruteru said, as he finally untied the knot. "I don't have to tell anyone what happened on this day, but only if you let me get a taste; just a sample, of your small, delectable body." He growled in her ear. Teruteru's words made Hiyoko feel 'funny' down there, which is just another phrase for her clitoris was throbbing. She felt ashamed that the well-disliked chef's words were turning her on. "A taste? You wanna taste my piss or something?!" She beckoned. "Maybe." He replied. She sighed, as she finally submits to him. "..Fine. But don't take too long! I wanna shower too! ...And you better wash my kimono for me after this!" Hanamura nodded. "Of course my dear, a gentleman must always give his partners a form of aftercare. It's like the dessert after a long, big, dinner." As he pulled her obi down, which is the waistband, he was able to see a vague outline of her body. Hiyoko's body was like any other little girl, little to no curve, and wonderfully petite. She was the perfect image of what the ideal prepubescent girl should look like. As Teruteru gawked, he felt a familiar tightness forming in the crotch of his pants; but his meat wasn't cooked well enough yet to come out of the oven.

The moment he pulled down her kimono, a strong, bodily scent reeked as it filled the room. It smelled like an onion, that has gone bad. Upon further inspection of her body, she had dead skin built up between her thighs and bikini area, along with small zits in between her inner thigh from constant chafing. Teruteru made a silent gag, as Hiyoko's face flushed red from embarrassment, "Don't judge me, okay? I can't tie my kimono once I've taken it off, so I don't shower as often as I should!" "O-Oh, no," He said, trying to hold down his puke, "I don't mind the uh, smell at all!" He made a nervous laugh, trying to hide how disgusted he was. He never thought he'd see a girl neglect her hygiene so badly. Asides from that, her cunt was well covered with blonde pubic hair. It was easy to tell that she's never bothered to trim or shave it. However, it wasn't a big deal to him. Teruteru liked a little bit of hair. He turned Hiyoko around to face her and moved her against the wall so he could get a better look at her small, ripe pussy. He spread the lips apart, which wasn't a pleasant sight as he thought it would be. It appeared Hiyoko didn't even bother cleaning her cunt either. The new odor coming from her down regions mixing with the pungent sweaty smells from her body made the bathroom smell like as if the entire fish market just suddenly went bad and rotted. And then someone decided to piss all over it. Her vulva was well crusted with smegma and toilet paper bits, collected up and forming all along with the inner folding of her labia, and some of her clit hood. The dirty smells were getting to Teruteru, as the more disgusting the air became, the more aroused he was. Although he was disgusted at first, Hiyoko's body odors made his throbbing, and now wet with precum cock rock solid. 

He got close to her spread pussy, his mouth almost making contact if he got further. "I hope you're ready for a good, tonguing. Perhaps I should just, give you a tongue bath and taste every inch of your body.." He flirted, looking up at his unwilling partner. Hiyoko looked down, making eye contact. "Just make it quick! I can't believe I'm letting someone as twisted as you be the first to lick my cunny!" Teruteru, being hesitant, stuck his tongue out as he ran it up and down her slit, tasting the concoction of flavors of her pussy. Her poor diet, and her poor hygiene, made her pussy and its juices taste heavily bitter. Teruteru gagged once again, shocked that all of the porno mags he read never said how vulgar a pussy should taste. It tasted metallic as well, almost like blood. Did she barely wash on her period? The chef almost regret his decision on doing this but remembered that this will most likely be the only time he'll get this far sexually with someone. After running his tongue all along it, he put his mouth on her clit, his lips and her well, pussy lips making contact. He began to lightly suck on it, giving Hiyoko a throbbing sensation and uttering a moan out of her. While he was sucking, he got some of the smegma in his mouth, and it didn't taste or feel any different than when he decided to eat some of his own cock cheese. Hiyoko's hands led down to holding Teruteru's hair, only allowing him to move his mouth and tongue around. Once Teruteru cleaned up her clit area, leaving it a nice peachy shade of pink, he began to suck and smack on her labia. He started getting into eating her out and enjoying her revolting taste. The chef was basically doing her a favor, cleaning up her lower region. 

Once the taste of the dead skin, sweat, dried up blood, and her fresh piss from her pussy was all now on Teruteru's tongue, he finally decided to taste the insides. holding Hiyoko's hips forward, he slipped his wet, drooling tongue inside of her vagina. It didn't taste any different from the outside, however, it didn't make him more disgusted and turned on any less. Hiyoko's moans steadily rolled off her tongue as she gasped and panted from the new sensations she felt. He wiggled and crammed his tongue around the inside, surprised by how tight it was for just his tongue. No onahole or fleshlight he's fucked could compare to the tightness of the little girl's pussy. Repeating his actions of constantly sucking and licking and tongue-fucking soon led Hiyoko to her first orgasm. Hiyoko let out a loud, shaky moan as her insides contracted and she flowed juices from her vagina. However, instead of the translucent and gooey fluids of a healthy pussy, it was chunky and white. It was as if she directly churned some lady butter inside herself. Feeling generous, Teruteru licked up the paste, his arousal fueling his actions. To finish up his oral job, he went down to her legs and began to lick up the streams of now cold pee. Feeling Teruteru's warm tongue against the cold urine on her legs made Hiyoko shiver a bit. Once he made sure all of it was licked up and clean, he looked back up at the dancer and made a smirk.

"Well now, your first orgasm!" He exclaimed, standing back up to meet eye to eye with the dancer. "Tell me, how did it feel?" He asked, grabbing the disgusting, filthy girl by her waist. "Well, it felt like I was gonna piss again.." She said, still washed by the waves of embarrassment. "But we're done now, right? We don't have to do anything else dirty?" Teruteru raised a brow. "Oh? We're done already? Sweet dear, this is only the beginning. What I just did for you was just an appetizer, now we're on the main course." He said, taking off his apron to reveal his bulge. Hiyoko's eyes widened with fear. "What?! No way! I'm not letting you stick your gross dick in me! You got what you wanted, so leave!" She yelled as she made her way to the door to let him out- but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her, "No. We're not done here." and yanked her back. "Huh? H-Hey, let me go!" She pleaded. In a fit of frustration, The chef quickly shoved her against the wall again, pulling her upper garment away to reveal her barely developing mosquito bite breasts. They were, like the rest of her body, filthy. She had chest acne spread all over her chest, with also dead skin built up in her cleavage area and underboob. However, the shape was quite perky and she had puffy, inverted nipples with the areola almost blending into her skin. Teruteru put a hand on her right breast, groping it while putting his mouth over on the left; sucking her nipple. The taste wasn't as bad compared to her cunt, however it had a sour, cheesy taste from the dead skin. Hiyoko tried to push him off of her, but his strength (and weight) were too strong and heavy for her to push him. She silently cried and shed a few tears as she felt what it was like to have someone violate her. Teruteru let go of her nipple from his mouth and looked at her now crying face. "Is something wrong, dear? in everything I've read, this should be something you'd take a liking to. after all, your breasts do seem rather tender." He said, the corners of his mouth twisting into a devilish grin. Saionji took a trembly inhale as she cried out, "P-Please stop! We didn't agree to this!" but the chef didn't listen. "Ah, don't worry. You'll like it soon enough, especially when I turn you from a little girl and deflower you into a woman." Hiyoko trembled with fear. Of all of her days of making fun of people, especially Teruteru, she never thought he'd have the higher ground on her. "Come to think of it, you've never even had your first kiss, have you?" He asked, "Maybe I should be your first right before I pop that sweet, succulent cherry of yours.." 

Hiyoko finally gave up. She knew she was helpless in this situation, and let Teruteru do whatever he wanted to her. "..Ok." She surrendered. Teruteru smiled as he gave her one last look in her eyes before closing them and pressing his lips against hers. She could taste what her pussy tasted like, which was revolting. As they opened their mouths to let their tongues make way and make contact with one another, Saionji couldn't help but gag, feeling as though her candy gummies were going to come back up. As the chef violated Hiyoko's mouth and licked up around the insides of her cheek, making sure she got a taste, the dancer suddenly spewed up chunks of partially digested gummies and sweet stomach acid. Teruteru suddenly stepped back as he watched Hiyoko vomit on the floor and on her bare chest. The chef coughs and spits up the chunks that got in his mouth, surprised. "Well.. See Hiyoko, this is why eating all of those disgusting, bland candies is bad for you.. I reckon if you had one of my meals instead, it'd be just as good coming out as it did back in." He said with a chuckle. Hiyoko breathed heavily, disgusted by the fact she tasted like that. Teruteru went back towards her, putting a hand on her cheek and running his thumb over her chin, wiping some of the vomit off. Taking his hand back, he tasted the vomit, looking at Saionji. "But, even then, your tossed cookies still taste like a treat to me. Do you mind if I.." Teruteru got close to her face once again and began to lick up some of the vomit. "..savor it?" He offered, licking up around her mouth and chest. But the dancer was too stunned to even reply.

After the last tongue bath, it was finally time for the chef to deflower his little girl. Hanamura unzipped his pants, whipping out his pulsating, oozing cock. You could tell that he trimmed up his pubic area quite nicely as if he prepared for this day to come. He grabbed her hips forward, which led Hiyoko to come to her senses once again. "Please, I'm begging you! I-If you just let me go, I won't tell anyone this happened!! I promise!" But it was too late. Teruteru already positioned his cock just in front of her tight, virgin entrance. "Hiyoko dear, I'm afraid it is too late to turn back. But I promise that I'll be as delicate as I can.. That is if I don't get too excited." Hiyoko made a shaky whimper, not prepared for the pain she was about to feel. With one thrust, Teruteru tore through her hymen and was officially inside Hiyoko. She let out a cry in pain, stiffening her body, and clenching her insides. "Now now, tightening up isn't too fun you know." Teruteru protested. He began to make his movements slowly, biting his lip as he was getting used to the warm, tight, smooth sensations of Hiyoko's underage vagina. It truly was a gorilla grip. Hiyoko finally let loose, trying to get used to the pain of her newly met rapist's cock. But all it did was make it easier for the chef to ram into her, as he gripped her hips even more and pumped deep inside her. He couldn't help but let out a few groans as he thrust deep inside her vagina, "Doesn't this... Feel good, Hiyoko?" and looked back up at the sobbing girl. "N..No.." She said in a mess of tears. "Ah... It's a shame then, it appears only I will be able to savor this moment.." He murmured. It went on and on, fucking and thrusting into her pussy until he felt like he was getting close. His two options were breeding Saionji, or cumming all over her body. Cumming inside would feel a lot better, but cumming on her like she's a whore would look much hotter.

"Hiyoko, decide quick.." He grunted, making strokes as fast as he could. "I should finish over you, but in my time as a chef, I've never treated myself to a creampie..Which is to your liking?" Hiyoko focused back to reality as she began to dissociate mentally to cope with the trauma. "I-.. I don't. care.." She mumbled, thinking about the ways she could commit suicide after this. "If you say so.." He moaned, "Suit yourself..!!" and slammed right on her cervix, cumming deep inside her. Saionji felt her mind break, not being able to think about anything else. Her virginity was sacred, it was meant for a lover; if she was ever going to have one. It wasn't meant for someone to violate and steal. Teruteru, shooting his last ropes inside, slowly pulled out of Hiyoko, who is now a woman. He panted, catching his breath from all of the action. The moment he let go, Hiyoko dropped to the floor, staring into nothing. "Seems like I tired you out, huh? I don't blame you, I'm quite tired myself." He said, chuckling a bit. He looked down at the floor to see the mess they made, vomit, piss, cum, and any other bodily fluids were all dripped and smeared all on the floor. But, it wasn't his problem to clean up, just her kimono. He took her clothing pieces off the floor and her upper garment off of her shoulders, which were all wet and had puke chunks all over them. "I'll be taking these to wash, and leave you alone to clean up, hm?" He bent down to the now lying Hiyoko on the floor. "And uh, let me know if you ever wanna do this again." He winked, patting the dancer on the shoulder before leaving the bathroom. All there was left was Hiyoko's pungent body odors, the smell of piss and vomit, and Hiyoko's naked, filthy body laying on all of it. It truly was a dinner and performance.


	2. My word

Lately I've noticed a surge of comments and a few PMs, regarding my fanfiction being spread onto Instagram by someone named haiji towa (IIRC). I would like to say that I do not own this account, nor do I own Instagram. I have looked at this profile and noticed It's just a spam account, so I don't see why it's sharing my fic around. If you're able to contact them, please convince them to take down the fanfiction. My fanfiction is for anyone of all tastes, however I do not want someone as low as a spam account to appreciate it.

I'd also like to say, thank you for 1000+ views~ Perhaps I will add another chapter in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> share this lovely fic with all of your friends, and lets hope they enjoy it as much as you do once your gaze your gorgeous eyes upon my work. thank you ♥


End file.
